Poetry in Action
by Inherently Flawed
Summary: A week in the life of everyone's favorite couple, by which I mean BB, set parallel to a poem. It's short, it's vaguely fluffy, it wouldn't recognize a plotline if it was smacked in the face with one.


**Title**: Poetry in Action

**Author's Note**: This idea came to me a few days ago and I needed to get it out before I forgot it all, so it's a little bit rushed. I'm not thrilled with it, and I think there might be some mistakes. However, I don't have anyone to read over it and tell me whether or not it makes sense, so I'm just going to hope for the best. If it sucks, let me know and I might fix it. But don't just leave me a review that says "U suck" because (A) that's not nice and (B) that's not constructive. If you love it, feel free to tell me that too.

**About the poem (which is most definitely not mine):** It's either called 'From Love Thoughts' or 'Only We', I haven't gotten a definitive answer on that (anyone?). As best I can find, it's by Richard Monckton Milnes, Lord Houghton (at least, that's what the website said, and I certainly believe everything the internet tells me). Seriously, if anyone knows anything, message me, or something.

Sorry about the rambling – on with the story!

_

* * *

Dream no more that grief and pain_

_Could such hearts as ours enchain, _

_Safe from loss and safe from gain, _

_Free, as Love makes free._

"Hey, Bones. What's up?"

Brennan whirled around and glared at him, sending a pile of papers fluttering to the ground in the process, eliciting a frustrated noise. "My boss is mad at me, my entire office is a disaster area, I can't find my notes for court tomorrow, only half of my remains got here, nothing is going my way, and Angela is on vacation. Today sucks."

Booth stared at her for a moment, in shock, before smiling. "Come take a walk with me," he said, taking a few steps towards her and extending his hand. She looked at him like he has suggested jumping out the window.

"It's raining," she stated, the way someone might if they were talking to a small child. Booth gave her his Charm Smile.

"So?"

Brennan studied him carefully for a minute.

"So… okay." She took his proffered hand and let him lead her out of the building and into the warm rain.

_When false friends pass coldly by, _

_Sigh, in earnest pity, sigh, _

_Turning thine unclouded eye _

_Up from them to me._

"Hey, Bones. What's up?" Booth asked as his slid into the seat across the table from her. She sighed.

"I just ran into Michael Stires. Apparently being an expert witness was so much fun for him last time, he's back to do it again. At least it isn't my case."

"I'm still steamed over what he did to you. I can't believe that someone who was supposed to be a friend and teacher would betray you like that."

Brennan shrugged. "Just another in a long line of people who have disappointed me. I got used to it."

Booth frowned. "You shouldn't have had to."

She gave him a small, unconvincing smile. "Roll with the punches, right?"

He placed his hand on her arm. "Just know that you have at least one person you can count on, okay?" This time her smile was genuine.

_Hear not danger's trampling feet, _

_Feel not sorrow's wintry sleet, _

_Trust that life is just and meet, _

_With mine arm round Thee._

"Hey, Bones. What's up?" Brennan looked away from Booth, focusing on the desk in front of him instead. "Bones… what is it?"

"I…" she mumbled the rest and trailed off.

"You what?"

She sighed. "I might have gotten another hit put out on me," she spat out quickly, then went back to staring at his desk.

"Bones!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Booth scrubbed his hands over his face and squeezed his eyes shut, then gestured for her to sit. "Who wants to kill you this time?"

Brennan filled him in on the details of her case and the name of her would-be assassin. "Okay. I'll take care of it. Just – stay out of trouble today, alright? Stay in the lab." The look she gave him read plainly as 'snowball's chance in hell' and he rolled his eyes at her. "Will you at least patronize me enough to lie and _say_ you'll stay in the lab?

"I'll stay in the lab."

Booth met her in her office at the end of the day. "Okay, you can stop fearing for your life. I have once again convinced a mobster that it is much more dangerous for you to end up dead than for you to finish your investigation."

"I wasn't fearing for my life, but thank you, nonetheless."

"Why not? You definitely should have been."

Brennan stared at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you said you'd take care of it."

_Lip on lip, and eye to eye, _

_Love to love, we live, we die; _

_No more Thou, and no more I, _

_We, and only We_

"Hey, Booth. What's up?"

Brennan stepped aside to allow Booth through her door, grabbing the precariously-balanced stack of DVDs he had on top of the pizza box as he passed by. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. She followed him in and he turned to face her. "It has been a very long, stressful week. I was unsure at times of whether or not we would be alive to see Friday, but we are, and we are therefore going to enjoy it." He grabbed plates, loaded them up with pizza, and the DVDs. "Beers," he directed her. She snagged two and followed him to the living room where he was settling onto her couch. "Which one?" he asked, indicating the three movies on the coffee table. Brennan selected one, put it in the DVD player and turned on the rather large TV that Booth had insisted she buy last month.

"Now, tell me again why we're having a sloth-fest tonight?" She settled onto the other end of the couch with a slice of pizza, looking at him as the DVD started up.

"Because your Monday sucked. Because you had to see Michael again. Because the Mafia once again tried to off you. Because we are relaxing," he said, reaching for her. "Can we just lay here, watch the movie, drink some beer, and pretend that we don't have to go back to work in two days?"

She smiled and leaned back against his chest. "I think we can do that."

* * *

Out of curiosity, something completely unrelated to the story: has anyone else noticed that Brennan's apartment number is 2B? As in BB? I feel that there is significance here. Anyone else? Anyone? Bueller? 


End file.
